Tony & Tim's Daughter
by Jewelbaby
Summary: Tony and Tim get a daughter. These are stories of her meeting and some milestones.
1. Coming Home

_A LOOK AT WHAT SHOULD'VE BEEN THE END OF "IN THE ZONE"_

Tim McGee got up from his desk after finishing his paper work and headed for the elevator. "Heading home McGee?" Ziva asked.

"Yes. I need to go work on my next novel." Tim said.

Only Gibbs and Abby knew of his and Tony's relationship. Yes he Timothy McGee was in a sexual relationship with Tony Dinozzo. And has been in this relationship for going on 2 years. The past year was filled with ups and downs with Tony being set up for murder and being under cover. But now they were on track living together and had not one but 2 dogs. Yes Tony had gotten the Jack Russell Terrier that Kate had adopted named Toni. And now they had Jethro the German Shepherd that Abby had dubbed Tim's dog since Tim shot it. The last few days had been hard on Tim due to his lover had been in Baghdad on assignment and he had no way of knowing if Tony was ok. When they got word that the helicopter Tony was on went down in a town not far from Baghdad everyone held their breath. No one has heard anything and that was 3 days ago. Tim pushed the button to go to Abby's lab. Once down there and he found his Goth co worker talking to his Boss. "When will we hear something Gibbs? I'm worried." Abby said.

"I know you are Abs. Tony is strong he'll be fine. I willed him to live once if I have to I'll do it again." Gibbs said hugging the Lab rat.

"I take it no word on Tony?" Tim asked making his self known.

"No. I would've told ya if there was." Gibbs said.

"Timmy you gotta keep strong. Tony is probably flirting with some nice guy in that city." Abby said giving Tim a hug.

"I'm heading home. Need to let the dogs out. See ya in the morning guys." Tim said heading towards the elevator.

When Tim got to his and Tony's apartment he unlocked the door and stepped inside. Once inside he was greeted by a feisty Toni and a hassling Jethro. "Hey guys. You miss me?" He asked taking his gun out of the holster and putting it in the safe.

"I bet you guys need to go bathroom badly huh?" Tim said moving to the bedroom to change his clothes.

What he found on the bed made him stop dead in his tracks. There laying on their bed was Tony and a small infant wrapped in pink blanket. "T Tony?" Tim stuttered.

Tony rolled slightly to see his lover and smiled his shy smile. "Hey. Be quiet she just went to sleep." Tony said going back to the infant. Tim toed his shoes off and gently climbed onto the bed behind Tony. He wrapped his arm over Tony's waist and lightly touched the infant on the bed.

"We need to talk." Tony said.

"Ok. Wanna put her in the middle of the bed and put pillows around her. My aunt did that for some one of my cousins." Tim said.

Tony nodded and with Tim climbed gently off the bed and moved the baby into the center of the bed and put pillows on either side of her. With that him and Tim went to the living room and then they shared a much awaited kiss. When the kiss broke Tony smiled. "I've been wanting that for a week." He said.

"Same here. Gawd Tony I've been so worried. Hell everyone has. When your helicopter went down we had no way of knowing if you were ok. Director wouldn't tell us nothing." Tim said.

"We went down in Anatolia. The place was a mess. I was helping a crew of 5 men search buildings for surviving people. I was just about to come out of this burnt building when I heard this snuffle." Tony said swallowing hard. Tim sat down on the couch and took his hand.

"Me and another guy went back in and found the baby in the ruin of the building. Laying next to her was her mother dead. Burned badly looked like she was protecting her child. I picked her up and brought her with me. I couldn't leave her there." Tony said having to wipe tears from his eyes.

"Were you injured?" Tim asked.

"My wrist is sore. Timmy I wanna keep her. I know we never talked about kids but..." Tony was cut off by Tim.

"This one is special. If you honestly think I'll make you give her up then you don't know me well." Tim said. Tony laid over on him.

"Thank you. I'm sorry you worried so much." He said.

Tim ran his hand over Tony's head. "It's all part of love. Let's go and get Ducky to take a look at the baby. And your wrist. And see if Gibbs or the director can help us in getting official papers." Tim said.

"K." Tony said.

Tim and Tony went into the Morgue and Ducky smiled. "Anthony it's good to see you well." Ducky said hugging Tony.

"Hey Duck." Tony said smirking.

"And what do we have here. Oh my is this dear girl a rescue?" Ducky asked eyeing the baby.

"Yes. Could you take a look at her?" Tony asked.

"Bring her over to the table. Mr. Palmer drape the far table with double sheets please." Ducky said.

"Yes Doctor." Palmer said running to do that.

"Anthony how are you doing?" Ducky asked.

"I'm tired and sore. But fine other than that." Tony said.

"Well it's good to have you back. Have you seen the rest of the team?" Ducky asked.

"No. I just got back this evening." Tony said.

Tim saw Tony watching as Ducky attended to the baby and figured Tony didn't wanna leave the baby alone. "Why don't I go and get everyone and bring em down here. And we can do what we've been discussing to do for the last month or so. Ok?" Tim asked.

"Yeah." Tony said.

Tim got onto the elevator and went to Abby's lab where she found Abby Ziva and Gibbs looking at some kind of evidence. "Umm guys. I need you down in the Morgue. Something you should see." Tim said.

"Alright let's go see." Gibbs said.

Tony was being checked out by Ducky when the 3 agents and lab rat came in through the sliding doors. "TONY!" Abby squealed running over to hug him.

"Quiet Abigail we not only have Tony but a newer member." Ducky warned. Tim had positioned himself behind Tony and rubbed his back.

"Dinozzo why is there a baby on Ducky's table?" Gibbs asked.

"Cause she was abandoned in the town the copter went down in." Tony said running his hand down the baby's face.

"How old do you think she is Ducky?" Tim asked.

"My estimate would be just shy of 2 months." Ducky said.

Just then the Director came down and spoke. "Agent Dinozzo it's good to see you alive." She said.

"Thank you." Tony said.

"Director I'm glad you came down. Me and Tony wanted to make an announcement." Tim said.

"Yes. Um Gibbs and Abby already know the first part. Me and Tim have been seeing each other for 2 years now." Tony said.

"It's about time you told me. Is all I have to say." Ducky said.

"Wait Ducky you knew?" Tim asked.

"Indeed I did Timothy." Ducky said.

"What's the other part?" Director asked.

"That's where you come in. We wanna know what it'll take to make this baby legally ours." Tim said.

"It shouldn't take much. I'll get the proper papers in order and have em on McGee's desk tomorrow." Director said.

"Thank you." Tony said.

"Well I'm sure Dinozzo is tired. So why don't we let them get the baby back home and let him rest." Gibbs said.

"Yes. Tony you are not to step foot on the lot until Monday morning. That is unless it's for personal reasons. So you have 6 days to come up with a name for that precious baby." Director said.

"Thank you." Tony said stunned as Director left the Morgue.

3 MONTHS LATER

Tony was laying on the couch with the baby on his chest. Tim was coming out of the bedroom with dirty clothes and stopped as he watched his two favorite people. A lot had changed since the baby had come into the picture. Tony stepped down from Gibbs' second in command and relinquished his title to Tim. He now did part time work or worked from home so he could take care of the baby. That wasn't that changed. The guest bedroom went into a nursery with a trundle bed in case one or both of the guys needed to sleep in there. The baby had 3 aunts and 2 uncles who doted on her constantly. Tim smiled and walked over to his 2 special people and gently raised Tony's head cushioning it on his legs. "Hey. I see she went to sleep on her favorite pillow." Tim said.

"Hey can I help it the ladies love me." Tony said.

"As long as that is the only lady who falls asleep on your chest. Then no you can't." Tim said smirking.

"I'm a one family guy. And I have all the family I need right here. Ain't that right Katie." Tony said.

Tim smiled and leaned down to place a kiss on Tony's head. Yeah he had all the family he needed.

END


	2. Four Months of Hell

**AUTHOR,S NOTES: Thank you soooo much for the reviews. All mistakes are mine :)**

**_HAPPY READING_**

**JUNE 2008**

Tim was sitting on the bed with Katie Victoria McGee-Dinozzo feeding her the bottle she ate before bedtime. "I wish your daddy was here to see you. I know misses you." Tim said softly. 2 months ago the new Director of NCIS had split the team up. McGee went to Cyber crimes. Ziva went back to Tel Aviv and Tony. Tony was sent as Agent Afloat the USS Ronald Reagan. What sucked was Tim and Ziva were back but Tony wasn't. Tim remembers the look on Tony's face when he came home that night and kissed Katie good bye. Tim about broke when he remembered their last night together. Tim sat Katie up and burped her and laid her on the bed between him and the pillows. Just as she dozed off his phone rang. "McGee." He said.

"Timmy are ya asleep yet?" Abby asked excited.

"No not yet. Just fed Katie. Whatsup Abs?" Tim asked.

"I wanna come over and have movie night. I normally do it with Tony but well he's not here. So who better than to have movie night than Tony's better half. Which is you?" Abby said.

"I ain't very good company Abby. Kinda a hard night tonight. Can we do it tomorrow night?" Tim asked.

"Sure. Timmy I know you miss him we all do. But don't mope to much. Tony don't want that." Abby said.

"I know. Look I am gonna go and try to sleep." Tim said.

"Ok. Love ya. Kiss Katie for me." Abby said hanging up. Tim shut his phone off and laid back down and rubbed Katie's back.

He was startled when the phone rang again. "Abby calling again won't make me change my mind." He mumbled answering the phone. "McGee." He said.

"So Professional. For such a personal call." A Italian voice said.

"T Tony?" Tim asked.

"Yeah one and the same. How you doing?" Tony asked.

"I'm fine. Miss you. But we're fine." Tim said.

"Miss you too. How's our girl?" Tony asked.

"She's fine. She's fed and happy now. Almost asleep." Tim said.

"Timmy I don't know how much more of this I can take. Later this week I am gonna be transferred to the SeaHawk." Tony said.

"What? Why?" Tim asked.

"Something about them needing another Agent Afloat on it. I leave Friday in the AM." Tony said.

"Well least you ain't sea sick." Tim said laughing lightly.

"Yeah. Good thing they didn't send you." Tony said laughing quietly.

"Tony. You're gonna do fine. And before you know it September will be here and you'll be back here. And when you get back we'll have a big celebration." Tim said.

"I don't want a big celebration. I wanna come home now. I wanna hold our daughter. And I wanna make love to you. I hate this." Tony said his voice shaking.

"I know and I want all those things too." Tim said.

"Do me a favor? Kiss Katie for me. Tell her daddy loves her?" Tony asked.

"I do it every night and tell her that you lover and miss her." Tim said.

"Ok. I need to go. Battery is running low. I love you." Tony said quietly.

"Love you too. Chin up Tony." Tim said hanging up and flopping back on the bed.

**JULY 2008**

Here they were another month had gone since Tony was on the agent afloat tour. Tim was in the bull pen doing paper work on a cold case when Gibbs came in and sat on his desk. "Something wrong Boss?" Tim asked.

"How's Katie?" Gibbs asked.

"Fine. You should come by and see her." Tim said.

"I just might. Heard from Dinozzo this week?" Gibbs asked.

"He called Saturday. I'm worried Gibbs. He sounds so depressed." Tim said.

Ziva came in bout that time. "Who sounds depressed?" She asked.

"Tony." Gibbs said.

"Oh is there no girls on the Seahawk for him to flirt with?" Ziva asked smirking. Tim wanted to go over and beat the smirk off her face. But to her defense she didn't know about Tony and Tim or the fact they had a 8 month old daughter.

"Officer David do you not have cold cases to attend to?" Gibbs asked sternly.

"Yes sir." Ziva said. Tim went back to his paper work.

It was later that day that Gibbs beckoned Tim to follow him to MTAC. Once in MTAC Tim started getting suspicious. "What's going on Boss?" Tim asked.

"You'll see." Gibbs said motioning for the tech to get the Seahawk on the screen.

"Agent Gibbs. What can I do for you?" A man said over the big screen.

"You can get me Agent Dinozzo please Captain. People here who want to see him." Gibbs said. Abby who was beside Ducky was excited.

"Here he is." Captain said moving aside.

"Boss? What's going on?" Tony asked.

"Thought a few friendly faces would do you some good." Gibbs said.

"Hey Tony." Abby said excited.

"He Abs. How's it going?" Tony asked.

Abby went in on her bowling nuns. And who won what set. Ducky spoke about the current story he wanted to tell. Gibbs nudge Tim who cam back into reality when Gibbs spoke. "You have a good 10 minutes before we lose the feed. Techs are leaving make the most of it." He said ushering everyone out of MTAC.

"Gibbs sure knows how to clear a room." Tony said.

"That he does. You doing ok?" Tim asked.

"Nothing a hot shower. And your hands won't cure. How bout you?" Tony asked.

"Im fine Tony. Katie is at home with Monica." Tim said.

"How is Vance treating everyone?" Tony asked.

"He's fair. Him and Gibbs have gone head to head a few times. But that's normal." Tim said.

"Yeah." Tony said as someone bent and spoke in his ear.

"Ok. Tim? Sorry but apparently I am needed for something." Tony said.

"That is fine. You go do your job. Call me when you have time and reception ok?" Tim said.

"Will do. See ya later. " Tony said severing the connection. Tim got up and told the tech outside the door they could return and thanked them. Maybe he could get through one more month.

**AUGUST 2008**

Tim was cooking dinner for him when his cell phone rang. Grabbing it off the counter he opened it. "McGee." He said.

"Always so professional." That Italian voice said.

"Tony." Tim said softly.

"It's me. Just calling to see how it's all going." Tony said.

"Fine. Abby is still counting the days you've been away. Ducky is regaling us with his stories. Gibbs is a bear. Ziva is. Well Ziva. And Katie little Katie is crawling all over the place now." Tim said smirking as hand were on his feet.

"She is? That's cool. Wish I was there to see it." Tony said.

"Me too. Wanna hear something pretty cool tho?" Tim asked.

"Definitely." Tony said.

Tim scooped Katie up and put the phone to her ear so the mouth piece was at her mouth. He poked her stomach and giggled. He kept making her giggle til she couldn't breath. He put the phone back to his ear and heard the sweetest thing other than Katie's giggle. Tony laughing. "Now that is a cool sound." Tony said coughing harshly.

"Tony how long you had that cough?" Tim asked turning the fire off under the pot.

"A couple days." Tony said.

"Take care of yourself ok?" Tim said.

"I am. Listen Im gonna go and do some more paper work." Tony said sighing.

"One more month Tony. Then we'll be together. If nothing else you'll be home for a few days." Tim said.

"Don't tell me that Timmy. I don't wanna think of coming back aboard this boat." Tony said.

"Alright think of this. You in bed with Katie and Me watching movies on the tv." Tim said handing Katie her bottle.

"Sounds good. Love ya both." Tony said hanging up.

"Katie when daddy gets home you and me both will have a lot of work to put him back together." Tim said kissing her head.

**SEPTEMBER 2008**

It was the middle of September and Tim was sitting in Abby's lab working on an old cold case file. With Gibbs permission he had brought Katie to work with him today to give Monica the day off to be with her family. Abby was at her computer typing away. Neither of them heard the ding of the elevator or saw the 2 figures come into the room. One being Tony. Tim was startled when Abby gasped. "Timmy turn around." Abby said almost not containing herself.

"I can't right this second Abby." Tim said typing some more.

"Timmy that can wait. Tony can't." Abby said.

"Abby don't do that. Tony is on the SeaHawk. Won't be home til October the earliest." Tim said sighing.

"Is that so Probie and how do you know that." Came an unmistakable Italian voice. Tim spun around and was met with a smirking Tony Dinozzo and Gibbs.

"Abs I think we need to go get you a caf pow." Gibbs said. Abby hugged Tony quickly then followed Gibbs out of the lab.

"T this can't be real." Tim said stuttering.

Tony kissed him passionately on the lips. "That feel fake to you?" Tony asked.

"No. But how when?" Tim asked running out of questions.

"Boss got Vance to have them release me. The when is I got off the seahawk yesterday morning but I had to be debriefed. So I got a hotel room cause it was midnight when I got done." Tony said.

"How long?" Tim asked.

"I start back on Gibbs team a week from tomorrow." Tony said.

Tim hugged Tony hard and help on tight. "Mmm I really needed that." Tony said laying his head on Tim's shoulder.

When they pulled back they each felt hands on their shoes. Tony looked down to see his and Tim's 9 month old daughter Katie smiling. Tony scooped her up and hugged her to him. "Hey babygirl. Dada missed you." Tony said kissing her head.

Tony turned his head and coughed into his arm. Tim didn't like that cough at all. "Hey Tone. Let's go down and see Ducky ok?" Tim asked.

"Yeah." Tony said following Tim.

3 HOURS LATER

After everyone had saw Tony and told him they were glad he was back. Tim was able to bring him home with instructions from Ducky to make sure he took the prescribed cough medicine. And not to get too cold. And instructions from Gibbs not to show up til the day Tony came back to work unless he called him in on a case. So now Tony was sitting on the couch with a sleeping Katie in his arms rubbing Jethro with his feet and carefully playing with Toni. Tim sat down on his other side and rubbed Katie's head. "She sure has grown." Tony said in awe.

"She has. But she still the same little girl you left in April." Tim said kissing her head.

"No she's not. She's crawling. And I bet she's cutting teeth." Tony said. Tim just watched him and kissed his shoulder.

Later in the middle of the night Tim woke up to find the bed empty sans Jethro drooling at the end of the bed. Tim got up and walked out of the room into the nursery to find Tony laying on the trundle bed on his side watching Katie sleep. Tim slipped in behind him and kissed him. "How long you been awake?" Tim asked.

"Couple hours." Tony said.

"You really need to get some sleep." Tim said rubbing Tony's arm.

"Can't sleep." Tony said.

"What's wrong?" Tim asked.

"What did I do wrong to get sent to Agent Afloat?" Tony asked.

"Tony." Tim said softly.

"Was it cause I didn't protect Jenny in California. Is Vance punishing me for that?" Tony said.

"What If he did? You served it and now you're home where you belong." Tim said laying on his back.

"You know what I really missed while on the boat?" Tony asked rolling over and laying his head on Tim's chest.

"Tormenting Ziva." Tim asked smirking.

"No. Laying like this with you. Watching her sleep. Just being normal." Tony said.

"We came through 4 months of hell. For a lifetime of Heaven." Tim said kissing Tony's head.

END

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: That be the chapter. More to come. One more already typed chapter. All the rest is in my head. :)**


	3. Katie Meets Dr Pitt

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey all Here is the next part of the Katie Verse. all mistakes are mine so read and have some fun.**

DECEMBER 2008

NCIS BULLPEN

Tony was sitting at his desk working on his report when Tim comes in carrying a fussy Katie. "Tony could you see if you could get her calmed down?" Tim asked.

"Come here sweet heart. What's Daddy's girl upset about?" Tony asked taking the red face baby from Tim.

"She just started crying. I made her lunch and changed her but she's still upset." Tim said sitting at his desk.

"Hmm. Are you tired. Is it Katie's nap time?" Tony asked turning her to look at him.

"Dinozzo take the baby down to Abby we got a murder in Norfolk." Gibbs said coming in.

"K. Come on baby girl let's go see Aunt Abby." Tony said.

"Bye Katie." Gibbs said smirking. Katie still was whimpering when he left with her.

Tim shook his head getting his stuff together. "Something wrong McGee?" Ziva asked.

"Just worried bout the baby." Tim said as Tony came walking back towards his desk.

"She'll be fine McWorrywart." Tony said stepping into the elevator.

NEXT DAY

TIM/TONY'S APARTMENT

Tim was in the kitchen working on doing dishes when he heard a distinct cough from the living room. Tim dried his hands and walked out to find Tony laying on the couch. "You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Tony asked.

"Just heard you coughing and wanted to make sure." Tim said shrugging.

"I'm fine. Just a slight cough." Tony said smirking.

"I know. Just get worried." Tim said.

"I know you do. Sorry just am irritable today. Don't know why." Tony said running his hand over his face.

"Why don't you go rest on the bed. Katie is down for her afternoon nap and I wanna work on my book a little." Tim said.

"Ok. I'll leave the novelist to his work." Tony said smirking.

"Hey I don't mind you being out here., I just know with me typing on the type writer you won't get much rest. We've all been going at it pretty hard lately." Tim said pulling Tony back into his arms.

"I was just teasing Tim. Relax I know you're not rushing me off." Tony said kissing him.

"Ok. Go rest for a while. When I get through with this chapter I'll come join ya if miss prissy hasn't woken up yet." Tim said.

"Sounds good." Tony said going off to the bedroom.

4 HOUR LATER

Tim walked into his and Tony's bedroom to find Tony sweaty and conked out. "Tony wake up." Tim said shaking him slightly.

"Why?" Tony asked stirring a little.

"Cause I want to check something." Tim said getting up and going to the bathroom to get the thermometer.

Tony was sitting up on the side of the bed when he came back. "Put this under your tongue." Tim said handing the thermometer to Tony.

"Tim I don't need this." Tony protested lightly but still stuck the temperature device under his tongue.

"You may not need it but I do. I'm gonna check on our little mutchkin while you do that." Tim said running his hand through Tony's hair.

Tony nodded and watched Tim leave the room. He waited for the distinct Beep to occur on the thermometer. When it did he took it out and frowned. "This can't be right." Tony said.

Tim came back in carrying a babbling Katie. "What does it say?" Tim asked.

"102.1." Tony said.

"Let me call Ducky and have him come check you out. Ok?" Tim asked running a free hand through Tony's hair.

"Yeah." Tony said.

"How bout you curl up in bed and I'll lay Katie with you." Tim said. Tony shifted back under the covers and turned on his side. Tim laid a giggling Katie on his side of the bed and placed his pillow beside her.

"Hey Katie Girl." Tony said.

"I'm gonna call Ducky and file my chapter." Tim said leaning over and kissing Tony on the head.

1 HOUR LATER

Tim was making himself some tea when the doorbell rang. He opened to see Ducky and Abby standing there. "Hey guys." Tim said.

"Ahh Timothy I hope you don't mind I brought Abigail just in case." Ducky said.

"It's fine. Maybe while you're checking out Tony she can occupy Katie." Tim said making his way to the master Bedroom where a drowsy Tony was doing all he could to keep a energetic Katie entertained.

"Look who's here Katie Girl." Tony said. Tim could hear the fatigue in his Lover's voice.

"Come see Aunt Abby." Abby said taking the little girl from Tony.

"Give Grandpa Ducky kisses." Abby said.

"Hello Princess Katie. How is the team's princess today?" Ducky asked kissing Katie's cheek.

"Come on Katie. Let's go play with your toys." Abby said leaving the room with a wiggling Toddler in her arms.

Ducky made his way to the bed. "Now what seems to be the matter with you Dear Anthony?" Ducky asked.

"Just don't feel well Duck. Tim took my temperature earlier and it was 102.1." Tony said.

"Earlier he was coughing a little." Tim said from his spot in the door way.

"Well let me listen to your lungs Anthony." Ducky said putting the stethoscope to Tony's back and moving it around.

At one point Tony coughed and Ducky frowned. "Tony I think we need to get an appointment with Bradley." Ducky said.

"Why?" Tony asked softly.

"Cause that cough don't sound good. Can you remember being around anyone that's been sick." Ducky asked.

"Katie she might have been around the kids in daycare who's been sick." Tim said.

"That could be. Alright Anthony I'm gonna call Brad and see if we can go today and see him. If I'm hearing correctly you're in first stages of pneumonia." Ducky said.

Tony bowed his head. "Ok." He said.

"I'll go call Bradley." Ducky said patting his shoulder.

When Ducky left Tim went to stand in front of him. "You ok?" Tim asked.

"Yeah. Just getting ready to go and be a pin cushion to the nurses." Tony said.

"I'm sorry. But I felt that Ducky should come take a look at you." Tim said getting defensive.

"It's fine. I was just being moody. Please ignore it." Tony said.

Tim kissed his head. "Ok. Want some sweats for the hospital. They're likely gonna keep you a day or two." Tim said.

"Yeah." Tony said.

2 HOURS LATER

BETHESDA HOSPITAL.

Tony was admitted into the cardiology department due to his lungs. Dr, Pitt came and was currently listening to his lungs. "Tony has anyone around you had a cold recently?" Brad asked.

"Only person I can think of is Katie. She is around other kids all day long." Tony said laying back against the bed.

"A niece you're taking care of?" Brad asked.

"Ahh no our Daughter. Adopted her well couple of weeks will be a year." Tony said.

"Nice. Bet she has you both wrapped around her little finger." Brad said smirking.

"Something like that. Do I have pneumonia?" Tony asked.

"Yes it's turning into Pneumonia. But like always we're gonna put you on pure oxygen and some potent antibiotics and kick it in the butt before it can do anymore damage." Brad said.

"Ok. How long?" Tony asked.

"4 days. I wanna do some antibiotics and you know how they mess you up." Brad said.

"Yeah. Ok let's get the torture started." Tony said.

"I'll have nurse Adele start an IV and get you hooked up to the heart monitor." Brad said.

"Wonderful tape to pull on my skin." Tony said. Brad and Tim just smirked at him.

"Want me to call Gibbs and tell him you need a 2 week vacation? Cause even when you get out of here I want you resting." Dr, Pitt said.

"Please do. He listens to you more than me." Tony said.

"Alright Adele treat Agent Dinozzo with the utmost care. He's one of my favorite patients." Dr,Pitt said tapping Tony's leg.

"Yes Doctor." She said smirking.

When Brad left Tony looked over at Tim. "Hey you ok?" Tony asked realizing his lover hadn't said much.

"Yeah. Just was listening to Brad." Tim said stepping over and lacing his fingers with Tony's.

NEXT DAY MID DAY

Tony was feeling really ill from the Antibiotics. When Tim and Abby came in he was on his left side trying to sleep. "Poor baby those medicines don't make him feel good." Abby said kissing Tony's cheek.

"Hey Abs." Tony said rolling over and spotting his Lover.

"Hey you." Tony said.

"Hey. How's it going today?" Tim asked pulling a chair up and sitting next to the bed.

"The desired side effects are here." Tony said.

"Sorry. Other than that did Brad come this morning?" Tim asked.

"Yeah about 9 and listened to my lungs. Said they're still the same. But the antibiotics should start working pretty soon." Tony said.

"Good. Cause there is a little girl at home who wants her Daddy back." Tim said.

"I missed her last night. She sleep in our bed?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. She woke about midnight and I went and put her in the bed with me." Tim said running his hand through Tony's hair.

"She in Daycare?" Tony asked leaning into the massage.

"Actually Bossman has her." Abby said smiling.

"You're kidding." Tony said.

"No. He said that since there was so many kids sick down in Daycare and with you hopefully coming home in a couple days. It wasn't a good idea risking her catching something. So Vance allowed him to set a play pen up in the Bull pen." Tim said.

"Wow." Tony said.

"Yeah. And rest assured she has Ziva and Bossman wrapped around her little Pinky." Abby said.

"No doubts there." Tony said.

"Yeah." Tim said noticing Tony wincing.

"What's wrong?" Tim asked.

"Just my stomach. One of the side effects is abdominal cramping." Tony said.

Abby's watch beeped. "Oops looks like it's time for me to head back to the yard. Tony I'll come by after work." Abby said leaning over and hugging him

. "Ok." Tony said.

"Timmy I'll wait for you in the hall." Abby said.

"K." Tim said nodding.

Once the door shut Tim stood. "Alright. Tell me what's on that handsome mind of yours." Tim said.

"Nothing just don't feel good. Miss you and Katie. Wanting to be in my own bed. Take your pick." Tony said.

Tim leaned over and kissed him. "I'll be back later this evening. I'll bring something for you to play with." Tim said kissing him again.

"K. Don't let Gibbs torture the inmates too bad." Tony said.

Tim smirked and left the room. As they were walking out Dr, Pitt was standing at the nurse's desk. "Dr, Pitt can I ask a question?" Tim asked.

"Sure Agent McGee." Dr, Pitt said.

"What age can a Child come onto this ward as a visitor?" Tim asked. Abby who was getting a soda out of the vending machine smiled.

"No age limit. In fact I was gonna suggest you bring the baby and let her spend some time with Tony. I noticed before I left last night he was really depressed. Mental state will help him heal faster. And plus I wanna see this kid." Dr, Pitt said.

"Thanks. I don't know if Tony told you but he found her in a town called Anatolia. Tony basically took it upon himself to bring her to America." Tim said.

Dr, Pitt smiled. "Sounds like Tony. Let me guess named her after Agent Todd?" Dr, Pitt asked.

"Yes sir. One of the strongest women we both had the pleasure to know. She was the one who basically pushed us together." Tim said.

"Well if it counts. Tony seems a lot happier with you in my opinion." Dr, Pitt said. Tim smiled.

"I'm happy with him. Anyways I need to get back before Gibbs sends Ziva to get us. I'll bring our princess around about 17 hundred." Tim said.

"Looking forward to it." Dr, Pitt said.

LATER 6:PM

Tony was laying on the hospital switching channels when someone knocked on the door. "Mind some visitors?" Dr, Pitt asked.

"If you come to poke at me yes I mind." Tony said trying for a playful smirk.

"No. I found these people walking the halls." Dr, Pitt said stepping aside to allow Ziva Ducky Abby Gibbs and Tim to come in. What Tony failed to notice was the bundle of blankets Tim was holding.

"Hey guys." Tony said smiling.

"Hey handsome. How you feeling this evening?" Abby asked.

"Tired. But from what our good friend Dr, Pitt tells me that's to be expected." Tony said.

"And you better listen to him this time." Gibbs said.

"Don't worry. When I get home I'll have plenty to entertain me." Tony said already looking forward to spending quality time with his girl.

"Speaking of Agent McGee where is that little thing we talked of earlier." Dr, Pitt asked.

"Yeah what is with the pile of blankets Tim?" Tony asked.

"I don't know why don't you pull the top one off and find out." Tim said.

Tony pulled the top blanket off to find a giggling Katie. "Well look a here I do believe we have a stow away." Ducky said.

"Katie girl what are you doing?" Tony asked smirking.

"Wanna lay down beside Daddy." Tim asked as he laid the baby down beside Tony.

"Boy Tony she sure knows when you're near. We were coming down the hall and she all the sudden started babbling." Ziva said.

"Me and her have bonded over the year." Tony said rubbing Katie's back.

"She is a cutie." Dr, Pitt said.

"Thanks. She knows she's the princess of the house." Tim said grabbing the toy she handed to him.

"I'm sure. She ain't spoiled a little is she?" Dr, Pitt asked smiling.

"No. What would make you say that." Abby asked laughing.

"Come here Baby let the doctor check Daddy out." Tim said picking her up.

"Actually I done check him out. And my prognosis is another day of antibiotics and then we'll see how you sound." Dr, Pitt said.

"Ok. Give me that baby back McBabystealer." Tony said good naturally.

"Here." Tim said passing her back.

"Come meet the nice man Katie." Tony said.

"Well hello there precious." Dr, Pitt said. Everyone watched as the Doctor picked up Katie and she inspected his jacket.

"That Jacket tasty?" Tony asked.

"Well she's just the cutest." Dr, Pitt said.

Tim who had slipped onto the bed beside Tony smirked and took his hand.

"Dr, Pitt meet Katie. The teams princess." Abby said. At that Katie smiled causing everyone to laugh.

END

**AUTHOR NOTES 2: Ok there you have it. Ok folks here's the deal. THat was my last written Katie story. So tell me what you guys would like to see. Give me some ideas. It's in your hands. I will do my best to Write a good story out of it.**


End file.
